A Grim Reminder - The First Quarter Quell (25th Games, SYOT CLOSED)
by zoewinter1
Summary: "As a reminder!" he began, reading the paper "That it is the fault of the districts that we now have the Hunger Games, for their uprising 25 years ago, and that it is their fault their children die each year; in place of a traditional reaping for this special occasion the citizens of each district will instead vote for who they wish to enter the games." SYOT CLOSED
1. A Special Announcement

The crowds chittered and chattered, a multicoloured audience all staring at the bright empty stage. There were cameras strategically placed so as to not block any high paying views, but still capturing what was sure to be a monumental moment. Around the country citizens were glued to their television screens, either by the same excitement lighting up the crowd here in the Capitol, or by law.

There were rumours abound that something special was happening this year. Something _different_. Tickets for this event had cost astronomical amounts, but anybody who was anybody needed to be here live. History was being made tonight.

The lights over the audience dimmed as the stage lights brightened, and the crowd went wild. Out came the dashing, new, young President Coriolanus Snow. At the ripe age of 26 he was a dreamboat, the Capitol's idol. He'd been elected some 2 years prior after the mysterious death of his predecessor that no one really wanted to look into too closely. There'd been some talk of ending the Hunger Games after its creator had passed away, but under President Snow's rule they'd been more successful than ever.

With a grin he lightly tapped his microphone, gathering their adoring attention and their silence.

"My wonderful people, thank you for joining me on this grandiose occasion." Whether he was addressing his fellow Capitolites, or the district citizens far away was unclear. He readjusted the cards in front of him "This year marks the 25th anniversary since the end of our civil war, the horrible war that nearly tore our beautiful country apart. As a reminder to never repeat these mistakes my mentor began the Hunger Games so that every year the districts would pay the ultimate price with the lives of their children. But we are not without mercy! We allow the strongest, the smartest, and the most worthy of them to go home ever the richer and without ever wanting for anything again!"

At this the crowd cheered, caught up in the charisma of their President's speech. They _were_ proud of their merciful leader, allowing the traitorous districts this chance. They should be thankful for this charity afforded to them; it was far more than they deserved.

"However!" he continued, and a hush fell over the audience once more "On this 25th anniversary we will have a special Hunger Games, a reminder to the districts of all the atrocities committed during the rebellion."

The people remained silent as a young girl came onto the stage, holding a small wooden box. Delicately the president selected the first envelope closest to him, labeled with a _25_. He peeled open the envelope, taking out a small slip of paper.

Everyone, even those in the districts, listened with rapt attention "As a reminder!" he began, reading the paper "That it is the fault of the districts that we now have the Hunger Games, for their uprising 25 years ago, and that it is their fault their children die each year; in place of a traditional reaping for this special occasion the citizens of each district will instead vote for who they wish to enter the games."

As the reality sunk in the silence only lasted a few more seconds before the crowd erupted into cheers. Capitol citizens embraced and laughed at the sheer drama this year would present. In the districts parents cried, clutching their children tight to their chests. Some knew they were already doomed, some clung to the faint hope that they would have a chance. Others had no idea the fate that awaited them. Somewhere, amongst the potential tributes, sat a soon to be Victor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" President Coriolanus Snow cried over the cheering crowds with a grin "I present to you, our very first Quarter Quell!"

* * *

Hey my dudes! I saw a lot of really cool SYOT out there and thought I'd make my own! I decided to do the first quarter quell because the concept seemed really interesting me and I think it would produce really interesting tributes. Below I've put the form that I'd like filled out, and it will also be posted on my profile along with the list of tributes. A couple guidelines for applying.

1) **Tributes will be selected on a first come, first serve basis**. In the event multiple tributes are submitted for the same district too close together I will select whichever I like best. I will inform the unselected tribute owner that they have not been picked, and will offer to move them to a free district.

2) **A maximum of 4 tributes per author**. Feel free to do less, but please no more than 4. I want to give everyone a chance to participate.

3) **Please create balanced characters**. Is a career tribute going to kick ass? Yes. Is a district 12 tribute going to have a hard time? Yes. But make it interesting! No one is going to be 100% perfect, and no one is going to be 100% useless. There's a strength _and _a weakness section on the form for a reason.

4) **Give me details**. I'm not saying you need to write a full-length novel, but the more you give me the more accurately I can portray your characters.

5) **Remember your district**. Please don't give your characters skills they realistically wouldn't have in that district without a really good reason.

6) **You may reserve up to 2 spaces, for up to 4 days**. If I don't receive the character for the reserved space within four days of me receiving the reservation, I will delete the reservation and open the spot again. Sorry if this seems tight but I don't want someone grabbing a bunch of spaces and then never submitting their characters keeping this fic in limbo. If you need an extension on a reservation please DM me and we can talk about it. I'm really reasonable and probably willing to extend it, I just don't want anyone making a reservation and then forgetting about it.

Please remember that I really do want to write this fic and am very excited to do so! I'm also absolutely willing to bend any of these rules (except the first one) if you talk to me first. I'll take OCs, Self-Inserts, and even real characters so long as the form is filled out. Anything goes! Feel free to post your filled out forms in the comments for me.

**Edit: Go me, I forgot to put personality and token on the form. Oops! If you've already submitted a character, or your form is nearly done and you don't want to edit it that's fine, I'll just go off everything else on there. I've edited the current form here and on my profile to include it so if you're seeing this form for the first time please include it, it will make it much easier for me. Thank you!**

**Edit Edit: Thank you Annabeth Pie for pointing out I didn't have age on the form, jfc apparently I'm a little scatterbrained today sorry. **

**Form:**

Reminder, please read the rules before filling out the form!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Family:

Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Why were they voted in?

Reaction to being reaped:

Preferred weapon:

Training days strategy:

Would they try to get allies?

What kind of people would they ally with?

Interview angle:

Bloodbath strategy:

Long term game strategy:

Can your tribute swim?

How did they learn how to swim?

Anything else?


	2. District 1 Reaping

For the briefest moment as Rosalina awakens, she doesn't know where she is. There's sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains, and while the comforter is soft its unfamiliar to her. Everything around her is soft, warm, and colourful.

Right, they let her go home for the night of the Reaping.

It's not that Rosalina doesn't like home. She loves her sister Temperance, and even her mother Emerald despite the alcoholism that's plagued her since her father died. Rosalina is just used to the harder mattresses of the training facilities she's been attending since she was old enough to qualify. She's used to the buzzer waking all the other potential tributes in the morning as they head down for morning meal before practice. Sparring and weapons training in the morning, regular educational classes in the afternoon, etiquette classes in the evening.

Rosalina was very good at etiquette classes.

It was a natural talent of hers. She held grace and class in the palm of her hand, and could dance circles around her classmates with words alone. The masters at her academy taught her well in the art of flirtation, and manipulation. What she lacked in natural ability to physically fight off attackers she more than made up for in convincing others to take a knife for her.

She slowly sat up in her bed, sliding her legs off the edge and letting her blankets pool around her waist. Silently she strode over to her wardrobe to get ready for the day. The Big Day, yes each word should be capitalized.

As she came downstairs her mother was making breakfast, and her sister was already at the breakfast table; nose in a book as always.

"Hey" she didn't quite whisper but it was a near thing as she leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey" Temperance replied distractedly, not looking up from her book. A part of her irked at that, Rosalina might be leaving today and there was a slim chance if she did, she wouldn't be returning. Slim, because Rosalina had been training her entire life for this moment, but still a chance all the same. She wasn't the only who'd trained after all. Shame they wouldn't be able to match her.

Her mother brought over a decadent breakfast and Rosalina couldn't be sure if it was because today was Rosalina's reaping, because Rosalina was actually home for once, or if this was an everyday occurrence for her mother and sister. She didn't quite dare break the silence between the three of them to ask.

It wasn't necessarily tense or awkward, but it was definitely a near thing. If there was one person she would never dare try her tricks on it was her mother. Not that her mother was terrible or anything, they just didn't quite fit. Like puzzle pieces that had been left outside for too long and warped their shapes so badly they could no longer fit together. Sure, you could force them together for the bigger picture; but there would always be the awkward gap; a result of too many years apart.

She didn't resent her mother for putting her in career training when she was so young, it just meant all the charisma and etiquette classes in the world couldn't make her hold a conversation with her.

Silently Rosalina left the breakfast table for the maids to clean, heading to her room to grab her headband. One of her sister's cats darted under her ankle as she passes, causing her to almost stumble. She catches herself on the railing to the stairs, and continues upwards. Normally she would stop and pet them but today she's on a schedule.

It was always the highlight of these trips home for her, rare as they were, to see her sister's cats. There were no animals allowed in the training centres, and she never passed up the opportunity to be something other than ruthless and sharp. The moments where she could be soft and gentle were hard won, but well loved.

In her room she grabbed the black headband with the pearl detailing her master in the academy recommended she bring as a token. She knew it wasn't a recommendation she could refuse. If she could look beautiful and poised while bringing down her opponents, she would bring in sponsors by the dozen.

Still, her eyes wandered over to her occult collection, gathering dust in the room she almost never used. Her luck charms, her cursed rings, her books of mythology and recipe. If she'd had a choice, she would have brought one of those.

But Rosalina never had a choice.

Her mother and sister were waiting downstairs, conversing lightly with one another. Rosalina wondered who'd she'd voted for. Her own daughter to bring in even more riches to the family? Or someone else, more qualified to bring honour to the district? Rosalina didn't dare ask.

The three of them marched on down to the justice building square, a giant feat of modern architecture that got renovated every few years to keep with the times. Right now, it was gleaming in white marble and glass, but far on the stage she could see their capitol escort decorated in gold trinkets sparkling in the sun, and she could guess what direction their building would be going next.

Her sister hugged her and her mother nodded at her then they're both off towards the happily chattering crowds, and Rosalina headed towards tribute check in.

A pair of twelve year olds dart around her to get further ahead in line. They're both decked out in their absolute best, hair done up and silk dresses swirling around their ankles. Their cheeks are rosy with excitement at the prospect of getting spotted by a capitol camera, their very first reaping with the big kids.

She's never seen them before in her life, which means they haven't entered the career training program. Not rich enough to join, or not skilled enough to make it. These two will never enter the arena, the reaping is just a day off school and a chance to hang out with friends. A gathering of the entire district and a fancy dinner tonight.

She remembers when she was their age, already different from the other girls. Someone special, someone different. For her the reapings weren't a day for fun, they were a glimpse into her potential future.

She pricks her finger and makes small talk with the peacekeepers while the results process. The peacekeeper wishes her luck once her identity is confirmed, and she heads over to the other seventeen year olds near the front. The only ones in front of her are the eighteen year old girls, all posturing and trying to look better than the rest.

The masters wouldn't tell them who'd they'd picked to go in this year. The concerned parties had been notified. Rosalina wouldn't be surprised if they'd rigged the vote.

She tries to spot her friend on the boy's side, but the crowds are too full now. She'll chat with him after, back in the training academy.

Finally, once the square feels full to burst their escort, Mantilee Smitton comes to the stage "Hello District 1!"

Mantilee had been their district escort for as long as Rosalina could remember. Always with her cheery white teeth and puffy Capitol outfits. This year she wore a pink thing, looking a little cotton candy inspired but as she'd spotted also covered in glittering golden accessories.

As they had every year the crowds cheered at her appearance, the parents applauding, the kids near the back screaming in excitement caught up in the energy, and the eighteen year olds in front of her giving battle cries that would put a bear to shame. Probably.

She joined in the excitiment, letting loose her own shout to join the chorus of a thousand voices.

As they quieted Mantilee continued "As you're all aware this year we have a specially named quarter quell! You all stole my job and picked the tributes for me!"

This got a chuckle, as if they didn't preselect who would volunteer each year. It just meant this year they voted for the tribute instead, if the academy masters didn't rig instead as she suspected.

"But first! Before the main ceremonies we have our very special video, all the way from the capitol!" Mantilee stepped back to allow the audience an uninterrupted view of the screen.

The video of the war always washed over her with a certain numbness. She couldn't connect with the images on the screen as something that actually happened barely a quarter century ago. A war her mother had survived and never spoke of.

As it finished Mantilee came once again to the stage "Alright time for the main event!"

If her initial appearance had caused an uproar, this was an earthquake. Everyone wanted to know who was going to defend district one's honour.

Mantilee daintily picked the single slip of paper out of the glass bowl before reading out loud for everyone to hear "Rosalina Sapphira!"

Well wasn't that something.

The eighteen year olds all looked around each other, trying to see who had been picked, but those in the program recognized her name. They all turned around and watched her strut onto stage, head held high. There was some angry whispering, some shocked. It wasn't traditional to send a seventeen year old into the games, but it wasn't unheard of if the eighteen year olds weren't proving competent enough.

As she took the stage, she looked over the crowds but she couldn't spot her mother over the brightness of the stage lights.

She wishes she'd asked this morning if she'd voted for her.

* * *

Mornings in the Daystar house weren't phenomenal by any standards, and certainly not by Archer's. There was a tense silence over the house, one not even 8 year old Poppy dared to break.

This was only compounded by the fact that today was the Reaping.

Where the rest of the district was excited for the big day, getting their kids dressed up and eating celebratory breakfasts, here in the Daystar household nothing changed. Their father didn't cook them up a celebratory breakfast, their mother didn't iron their best shirts and dresses. There was no gathering around the table and wondering who the academy had picked this year, what the themes would be for the chariots, what the arena would be.

They had, once upon a time. Before Archer was old enough to be reaped, even before his older sister Chia was enough. His mother would hug them as they excitedly remembered last year's game and how well their tributes had fought. His father would laugh and flip pancakes for them, kissing their heads and helping them get dressed in their best.

His father hadn't laughed in a long time.

Archer struggled with his tie as Chia popped her head in to his room, arching an eyebrow at him.

"It's not easy" he muttered, pulling his finger from the knot he'd somehow made of the thing.

She sighed, moving in "Here, let me" she flicked his hands away, expertly tying it off for him. He huffed in annoyance, which she smirked at "It's easier to do from in front" she consoled, although her tone wasn't very consoling.

"I'm sure" he replied, moving to grab his comb and attempting to tame his curly blond hair.

Chia left the room as silently as she'd entered, probably to help Poppy get ready. Poppy wasn't old enough to be reaped, a fact Archer was eternally grateful for. He and Chia were fair game.

Chia was 18, and jacked with muscles. She was a hardcore survivalist and had been training for ages to enter the games. She'd helped him train too, in everything from plants to weapons. Neither of them wanted to, but they knew it was necessary.

Their father had changed when their mother died birthing Poppy. He didn't smile, or laugh, anymore. He didn't look at them with love or light in his eyes. He became cold, cruel, and cutting. He stopped caring for them, stopped providing them, and did everything short of actually physically hurting them.

It was Archer who'd seen it coming when the announcement for the quarter quell had been made. Chia was the survivor, but Archer was the people person. He'd seen the change in his father, the sly smile that had started to grace his features when he thought no one was looking.

Archer was always looking.

And so. Chia trained, and because Chia trained that meant Archer trained because she'd never let him off the hook. One memorable time she threw him in a pond and then rescued him again and again until he got the hang of swimming. Sure, he could swim; but he would never forget the feeling of his lungs burnings and his eyes feeling as if they'd pop as he descended beneath the surface once more, his vision clouding as his sister fished him out again and again.

He could swim. That didn't mean he would ever willingly go near water again.

His father had had this gleam in his eyes for the past few days that meant he'd won, and Archer wanted to puke. Despite her many failings he still loved his older sister so, so much and while she was skilled, he didn't know if she'd have a chance in the arena against actual careers and actual tributes. Could she kill an unarmed twelve year old begging for their life?

His sisters came out in their best dresses, hair done up and a touching of makeup on Chia. Together hand in hand they left the house for the justice square. Their father had already left without them.

The two of them checked in with the other excited kids, Poppy getting caught up in the excitement and running around with the other kids behind the rope line dividing the tributes from the audience. He felt a pang in his heart but he knew she'd be alright. One of their neighbours would find her before the festivities really got started, right?

After they'd both confirmed their identities with the peacekeepers Chia swung around and gave him a firm hug "Be safe"

"You too" he replied "See you later"

She nodded firmly, jaw clenched as they parted and she headed to the front with other eighteen year old girls. She passed Glint on her way down, who tried to wave her down but was ignored. He tried not to laugh, Glint was his friend but Chia certainly held no fond feelings for the girl.

"Archer!" and there was Jet, dressed pristine with rough tussled hair that looked effortlessly perfect (only he knew how long Jet spent in front of the mirror every morning, and it was a secret he'd sworn to take to the grave) many a girl had swooned over the pair of them, and he suspected on particular Glint had a crush on his best friend (he never understood why Jet only rolled his eyes and sighed every time he brought it up, maybe he wasn't interested but Glint was a very nice girl)

"Jet! My man" the two of them embraced within the pen of sixteen year olds, most of whom were doing the same with their own friends. Reaping day was always a great day to reunite with people you didn't see often enough and make half assed plans to meet again, only to never see them until next year's reaping day. And so on and so forth the pattern would go for all eternity.

"How are you? How's Chia?" Jet had been close with him since diapers, close enough to know the toll his mother's death had had on them.

"She's pretty convinced dad had managed to get her voted in this year" he grimaces.

"Oh, well that's a good isn't it? I've never seen someone as tough as your sister. I mean look at those girls" He gestures to the pen of preening potential tributes, each one prettier and sharper than the last "Your sister would bring honour and glory to the district"

"Or she'd die a meaningless death for bloodsport" he spat out under his breath. Jet side eyed him, but didn't dare draw attention to his treasonous words. They both knew he was just stressed over his sister. He didn't mean it. Not too much anyway.

They both shut their mouths as Mantilee came upon the stage, greeting the district. They both let loose cries of excitement with the rest of their district as she quipped about the new games this year and leads into the war video they watch every year.

He remembers when he was younger and paid such close attention the video, he could almost recite the words back to anyone who asked. He was in awe of the fighting and atrocities committed, and took the capitol's message of newfound peace and sacrifice to heart.

Now his mother was dead, and his sister was next, and his father was probably responsible. Messages of necessary sacrifice just don't resonate the way they used to when he was young and bright eyed.

"Alright, time for the main event!" Mantilee strutted over to the glass bowl with the one slip of paper inside, and as much as he tried all he could picture was _Chia Daystar, Chia Daystar, Chia Daystar. _

"Please not her" he whispered under his breath, his heart hammering away in his chest "Please anyone but her, I'll do anything, please"

At first it didn't even register.

"Rosalina Sapphira!"

He slumped in relief, Jet catching him and laughing along with him. A few other boys with sisters were clapping each other on the back, but most of them were still tense with excitement of their own reaping. As if some eighteen year old prick hadn't been preselected a while ago.

"It's not her" he wheezed, Jet hugging him tightly "She's safe, it wasn't her"

A slender girl made her way out of the crowd, her short ginger hair held back by a dark headband. She wasn't even eighteen, she came from the seventeen year old pen, but she held her head high with pride and he could see why they'd picked her.

"And now for the boys!" Mantilee clapped her hands in joy, moving over to the other glass bowl with a single slip of paper.

It felt ridiculous, looking back, to have forgotten that look of victory that had graced his father's face for the days before the reaping.

"Archer Daystar!"

He felt like the floor gave out from under him. Jet's arms tightened for a moment before releasing him, giving him a light push forward. He turned his head betrayed, but Jet just gave him a reassuring smile. There were no volunteers this year. No backing out, no take backs, no try agains. He was going to die, or he was going to have to kill. He couldn't decide which was worse.

Before he knew it there were peacekeepers escorting him up to the stage, the crowd gaping that he hadn't willingly gone up on his own. How could he communicate how badly he didn't want to do this? He'd never wanted this!

Mantilee was undisturbed by his reluctance "A big round of applause for your district one tributes this year, Rosalina Sapphira and Archer Daystar!"

He turned to shake his district partner's hand, and made the mistake of catching her eye. She was beautiful, undeniably so, but oh so dangerous for it. He wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating this one.

* * *

Rosalina settled herself on the white leather couch, looking out the window as the crowds dispersed. Families lingered to catch up with old friends, children darting around playing tag.

She wondered if she would have to kill anyone that young in the games.

As would be expected the peacekeepers led her mother and sister in first for their goodbyes. He warned them of their time limit before leaving them to it.

Temperance sat next to her before immediately engulfing her in a hug "You're gonna do amazing. Better than even the eighteen year olds. It's why they picked you"

"Bet I'm gonna be up against eighteen year olds in the arena" Her words were muffled by her sister's shoulder, who still hadn't released her.

"You're trained for the possibility" Her mother was still standing, looking down on the two of them "You're the strongest the district has to offer."

She didn't mention how she worried it wouldn't be enough. All she could do was gently nod, and keep clutching her sister.

They sat like that for a while, her sister mumbling random assurances and rubbing her back, her mother standing over them like some gothic statue casting her shadow.

"You know I don't hate you, right?" Her mother asked at one point.

She nodded "I know" she wasn't sure if she did, but the sentiment counted for something.

It felt like only a handful of minutes had passed before they came to collect them. Her sister squeezed her one last time before releasing her, and surprisingly her mother ducked down to hug her as well.

"Come back to me" She whispered into her hair "Promise."

"I promise"

Temperance turned around in the door "My cats will be waiting for you"

Rosalina coughed out a chuckle "Thanks, I'll remember that in the arena"

And then her mother and sister were gone, and in came Nero and Claudius.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the winner of the 25th Hunger Games, Rosalina Sapphira!" Nero shouts, sweeping in to the room and gathering her in a giant hug.

"Nero, you douche" She grins, hugging him back. These two brothers had been friends of hers for years now, she was glad they'd taken the time to see her off.

"We knew you'd get picked" Claudius laughed, hugging her as well once it was his turn "You're the baddest bitch in the district, those other girls got nothing on you"

They parted ways, but she still had her wide smile "Those other girls are gonna scalp me if they get the chance"

"No way, next time we see you we'll all be partying in the Victor's Village!" Nero fist pumped "We'll have champagne and wine, we'll snack on Capitol treats and live it up" He swung an arm around her shoulders "And while you're there, mind finding me a nice capitol sugar daddy? Not too old, just someone who wants a piece of this district 1-"

"Ew!" Claudius shouted, covering his ears at his older brother's antics "No thank you! I don't want to hear about my brother's non-existent sex life!"

"Non-existent?" Nero gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. He lunged after the seventeen year old "I'll show you non-existent you little shit!"

He chased him around the room for a hot minute, eventually tackling him down and tickling him until he yielded. Rosalina was outright laughing at this point, bent over clutching her stomach in a way she would never do in front of people she was less comfortable with. But these were Nero and Claudius, and she'd trust them with her life.

"So what's your token?" Claudius asked from the floor, still heaving for air "Voodoo doll? Enchanted amulet? Your sister's cat?"

She shook her head, gesturing upwards "My headband."

He huffed "Lame."

"Fashionable" Nero corrected "A little piece of district 1 to remind those sponsors of your fierce class out there. You're gonna shine out there"

She felt her chest lighten at those words. She could do it, more than that she was going to do it.

"Champagne and strawberries" she agreed "And if I make it out of this, I'll even get you a date with dashing President Snow"

"Don't joke! I'd give my life for a chance to kiss that man!" Nero swooned into her arms "What a dreamboat."

Too soon, the peacekeepers returned.

She gave them one last sincere hug before they left, but there were no parting words between them. There were none necessary. Rosalina was coming home.

* * *

Archer wasn't even sure if anyone was going to come visit him, but he shouldn't have worried. Almost immediately after he entered the room the peacekeepers followed with both his sisters in tow.

"Ten minutes" He warned, and then he was closing the door behind him, locking them in the room.

Poppy was in tears as she dived into his arms "Don't go! Please don't go! Please, please, please, please" She babbled, her tears soaking into his shirt.

He sat down, pulling her onto his lap, shushing her all the way "It's okay Poppy, it's okay"

Chia's glare was hard, her anger radiating throughout the room, but she knew it wasn't him she was mad at "You remember your training?"

He nodded, threading his fingers through his little sister's hair. At some point it'd come undone from her updo "Every minute of it."

"Your plants?"

"Yes."

"Your sword fighting?"

"Yes."

"Your swimming?"

He grinned, trying to hide his shudder "Couldn't forget if I tried"

"Okay" She nodded, sitting next to him "Okay."

For a moment they sat in silence, saying nothing, the only sound being Poppy's heaving sobs. The tension grew and grew until Chia finally snapped "It was supposed to be me"

He frowned "Chia..."

She hunched her shoulders in, tension rippling through her body. She gripped the armrest until her knuckles were white "Me. It was supposed to be me he hated, me going into those games. He shouldn't have even cared about you"

"We both knew there was a possibility"

"A possibility!" She cried "A chance! Not-" she swept her arms around the room "- not this! You, going off to die"

"I won't!" He finally snapped back, she whipped around to glare into his eyes. He matched her stare "I won't die, I'll go in there and I'll come back a Victor"

Chia wiped her gathering tears away, still fuming "It's not that easy, idiot. You don't just press a button, or win a footrace. You're going to have to kill. You're going to have to fight, and get injured, and suffer"

"And I'll do it" he affirmed "I'll do what it takes"

Her gaze softened, still looking into his eyes "Will you? Can you?"

He swallowed the rock that had lodged in his throat "I have to"

She pulled their foreheads together gently, closing her eyes. He relaxed into her grip, doing the same "Use your head kid" He almost bit back a retort but she cut him off "No, use your brains cuz that's what you have going for you. You and your silver tongue can talk yourself out of anything so you do it okay? You talk tributes in front of you, talk them into showing you their backs and get a knife in them before they can retaliate. Play it safe, play it smart, and come back to us."

He pushed down the bile rising "Okay. I'll come back"

Poppy peeked out from where she'd been crying "Promise?"

He grinned, enough to make her smile back "Promise. I'm district 1 remember? What are we?"

She shouted back; she knew the answer to this one "The best of the districts!"

"That's right" He pulled her and Chia into a hug "The best of the districts. I'll be back before you know it"

The peacekeepers were back "Time's up"

Chia and Poppy rose hand in hand, Poppy's tears returning full force as they were escorted out of the room. Chia called over her shoulder "Don't trust that bitch Rosalina! She's fucking deadly! She'll-"

But whatever else she was going to say was cut off the door slamming shut.

He sunk back into the chair and waited.

The door was once again shoved open, this time by an erratic Jet "Yo! Archer! My man!"

"Jet" he hugged his best friend as he barreled into his arms "My man"

"You're gonna be in the games!" Jet threw himself out of his arms, gesturing wildly around the room "You! Archer Daystar! The Hunger Games!"

He sat back down, wrapping his arms around his middle and feeling the wet spot left behind by his sister's tears "Yeah it's pretty unbelievable"

Jet sat back down next to him, oblivious to his friend's mood "You're gonna kick ass in there. I mean, the whole district believes you to be our number one shot at winning. Well, you and Rosalina. You two are gonna rock it in there."

"Thanks buddy"

"Any time"

By the end of Jet's visit, which he spent almost the entire time blabbering in a similar fashion as he had when he first arrived, Archer almost felt better. He hugged his best friend before he left, and before he knew it, he was alone again.

He sighed, standing up. He supposed it was time to get on the train, but the peacekeeper once again poked his head in and stated "Ten minutes"

For a second he was confused before entered Glint Ashsnow.

"Archer!" She shouted almost as soon as Archer shouted "Glint!"

They stood in awkward silence for only a moment before she too moved in for a hug.

He let out a self-deprecating laugh "Lots of hugs today, everyone that convinced Rosalina's gonna win?"

She shook her head, not letting him go "Just... worried. Your dad pulled a lot of strings and talked to a lot of people to get you in here."

He rested his head on her shoulder "Thought he was gonna go after Chia" he admitted.

"Imagine he couldn't convince enough people to ignore that black widow Rosalina, you saw her. She's amazing"

"Yeah" he breathed out. He was going to be in an arena with her soon, both of them armed. Would they have to go head to head? Would he kill her if it came down to it? Could he?

She pulled away, ducking her head. Was she blushing? "Um, I brought you this"

It was a small dragon pendant, smaller than his thumb and carved from jade. It hung on a thin silver chain.

"I-I wasn't sure if you had a token already, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to bring it just in case..."

His heart sunk. Glint was only fifteen, there was no chance in a million years the district would vote her up today. She brought it in case he or Jet were voted up. Once again, his throat choked up.

He gently hung the pendant around his neck "Thank you, for everything"

"Of course" She nodded her head quickly "Always, um, will you need anything from me while you're gone?"

While he was gone, like he was taking a trip across the district and not a one-way ticket to his death.

He sucked in a breath "Look after my sisters?"

The peacekeepers re-entered the room "Time's up"

"Absolutely!" She insisted to him, even as they escorted her out. At the last second she decided to twist around "Archer I'm sorry I should have said something before, but I-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the slamming doors.

This time he had the feeling he had no more visitors.

* * *

**Alright guys so this was the first reaping! I'm going to be posting these in chronological order, in this general format for each one. I can't guarantee this much length for each one, I just let these chapters flow and see where they take me (which is more often than not pretty long, depends on how inspired I am for each character) Once I have my district 2 boy I'll be writing and publishing the next chapter (the spot is currently reserved) I still have spaces open for a District 3 Male, both District 5 tributes, District 6 female, and both District 8,9,10 and 11 tributes. Thank you for reading!**


	3. District 2 Reaping

The clangs of metal on metal clashed and echoed through the training room, grunts of pain and exertion intermixed with shouts of victory and frustration. A small crowd was watching from the sidelines, well out of the way from striking range. Not that they need worry, these opponents only had eyes for each other.

The instructors stood out of the way as well, up on the cat walk watching as the two collided once more, the paler one managing to hit her rival once, twice, three times in the abdomen before catching a fist to the jaw, spinning around with the force of the momentum and using to knock a kick against the other girl's knee. She went down to the ground hard with a shout of pain, and she took it to her advantage immediately grappling the other girl until she was pinned with no chance of moving. They both sat stock still for a few seconds, panting, before finally the pinned fighter bit out a reluctant "yield"

Livia stood, her jaw aching a purple bruise already shining through on her pale skin. She offered no hand to her opponent, as she knew she wouldn't take it. They were prideful like that in the training arena of 2. Never able to show weakness.

"Impressive" One of her teachers called from above "Livia, you need to pay closer attention when attacking your opponent. Don't let them hit you in the first place, no matter how well you can turn it on them"

She bowed her head in acknowledgement, the silver blonde hairs that escaped her braid falling into her eyes. She resisted the urge to bat them away, she knew the teachers wouldn't care for it.

"Artemis" They called out to her opponent, still winded on the floor but having moved up to a kneel "You have once again left yourself too open to attack, your movements too projected. You gave up once you were hit, and allowed Livia to pin you easily. Keep this up and you won't be entering the games next year"

Artemis grunted in acknowledgement, bowing her head as Livia had done. Livia wanted to smirk but resisted the urge, it would be uncouth of her.

"Students!" The headmaster called out "Our reaping is in 2 hours. Prepare yourselves to look the best possible to represent our district in the eyes of the nation. Do not disappoint"

Nobody dared looked into her eyes, and awaited until they were dismissed to prepare. Livia went off on her own, avoiding the others to be by herself.

Normally she wouldn't mind stopping, plastering a fake smile on her face and helping out around the area; but today she didn't have the energy. Today was her day.

They'd picked her out weeks ago, the strongest of the candidates and the most able to work a crowd, even if it wasn't her strongest point. It had been a close call. She was by far the strongest, the most adept with weapons, the most bloodthirsty, but she was... different.

Her eyesight had been the one thing they'd all pointed out. They'd all said it would cost her the games. Or her paranoia, the potential to rip apart the careers too early. But she, and more importantly her mother, knew what they really meant.

They didn't want an Albino tribute. Too easy to spot.

Livia showed them. She dominated in what she did, overpowered the competition until they had no choice but to pick her. And Livia was going to prove she had what it takes to the world. This was her moment.

She showered off the sweat from the last minute training session in her private room. The luxury afforded to her from lasting this long in the program. She remembered the days of sleeping in the dorms with the rest of the children dreaming as she did of winning the games. The teasing, the bullying, the blatant sabotage she put up with for her albinism. If anything it only made her stronger, made her reflexes faster and her vision sharper as she learned to survive 24/7, both in training and outside of it.

She turned off the water, it may have been the academy but even here hot water was limited, and dried off in her room. She had an outfit already laid out for her.

She put on the simple black dress the instructors picked out for her, making her paleness stand out even brighter. It would make her memorable, make her stand out to the Capitolites. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

She wrapped the black bandana her mother picked out for her around her wrist. Her token. She put her hair back in the simple braid she'd had it in before, practical and efficient without sacrificing style. She couldn't sacrifice anything if she was going to win.

In the doorway, on her way out, she stopped and looked back at her room. No knick-knacks, no pictures on the walls, no personal effects at all to say she'd been there. Just the way the academy wanted it. She wasn't a person, she was a tribute, and after she won these games, she'd be a Victor and a Mentor.

She turned away and hurried down the hall. There'd be time to be a person after the games.

The rest of the candidates waited for her down in the lobby. She knew, in the boy's academy they'd be doing the same thing. Following their chosen tribute down to the reaping as they did every year. All the wanna-be's, the hopefuls, the dreamers and fighters waiting for their chance to be right where she was right now.

The other candidates she'd beat out this year weren't here. They'd already packed their belongings and moved to the peacekeeper academy where they would spend extra time honing the skills they'd learned over the years for the games into something similar to serve the nation. If they were lucky they could be posted in the Capitol, but more than likely they'd be sent to some other god forsaken district to whip the thieves and Capitol traitors. Livia didn't envy them; she was right where she was meant to be.

She didn't say anything to them. She didn't have to, they all knew who she was.

The crowd of female candidates left the academy as the clock struck the hour, each and every one of them following in Livia's footsteps. They made for an intimidating sight, from the youngest of them at the back just starting their training, to the oldest behind her waiting for their turn next year.

The civilians all watched them pass. The postal workers, the bakers, the wealthy who owned the mines. The rich and affluent watched them, the poor were already checked in.

Another reason they didn't want her as the tribute this year. Her mother was a miner, working hours and hours every week to afford to put her daughter through tribute training. Just another reason to win the games.

First went Livia, pricking her finger and moving to the front of the crowd. She passed the giggling twelve year olds, the gossiping thirteen year olds, the staring fourteen year olds, and so on and so forth until she reached the eighteen year olds.

She plastered a smile on her face and went to stand amongst all the others she'd beaten out of the position. She could see lingering gazes around some miner's kids, some who went straight to peacekeeper training. People she didn't recognize and therefore were irrelevant.

Only seconds after she took her place, as was probably planned and scheduled out by her teachers, their district Escort Josephine Petal took the stage, this year in a rose themed get up, complete with red tinted skin. The unfortunate side effect was Josephine looking like Livia after a long day out in the sun. No matter, the woman always wore something flower themed probably due to her name. How unlucky no one had told her she looked like she needed a good bucket of aloe cream this year.

"Hello, District 2!" She cried out, clapping her hands in excitement as the crowds responded in turn crying out in excitement. Livia allowed an excited smile onto her face, something docile and sweet, knowing the cameras would be on her any moment if they weren't already. Tipped off as to who would be picked this year.

"Now this year you all had the extra special privilege of selecting your tribute this year, how fun!" She gave an exaggerated wink at the audience, which was probably pushing it considering they weren't supposed to be announcing they did this every year "But first, our very special video!"

Livia watched as war video played, and then as Josephine took the stage again.

"Are we ready?" She cupped an ear, leaning towards the audience as if she couldn't hear the loud resounding shouts of excitement. She clapped once more, heading towards the glass bowl with one slip of paper inside. _Livia Catonis_.

"Livia Catonis!"

She feigned surprise, quickly spotting a camera and gasping in its direction before strutting towards the stage, a skip in her step and a grin on her face.

She spent her entire life beating out hundreds of other kids for this exact spot, this exact chance. The hard part was over, time for the fun to begin.

* * *

Two fifteen year olds were sparring it out on the floor, a head to head viciousness to them that spoke better of their desperation than anything else would. They were both panting, sweat dripping off their foreheads onto the matts below. Again and again they'd clash with their training swords, one would parry and then they'd separate again, eyeing the other for weakness before moving in again to strike. It was repetitive, and dull.

"This is repetitive, and dull" Valor pointed out to his colleagues. Only Derek and Hephaestus had stuck around to observe the training with him, the others going to get ready for the reaping.

"Oh really?" Derek leaned forward "Who's going to win then? Get it right, and you can be tribute this year" His mouth split open in a grin.

It was a running joke between them for the last few months. They'd had plenty of small competitions of the like. Wrestling competitions, races, predicting what they'd have for lunch that day (it was on a rotation, Valor had it memorized) and Valor won more and more until the instructors started to really notice him. Of course they did, he was a Tahan after all.

The two potential tributes clashed again below. The redhead was the obvious choice for the win, bulkier and taller with an obvious strength advantage. But the blondie, despite being smaller, was much less exerted. Ginger was sweating buckets while blond boy was barely panting. He'd conserved his energy and drawn out the fight.

"Blondie for the win" He announced. Derek shook his head with a laugh, but Hephaestus gave him a look that showed he agreed. Sure enough, not twenty seconds Ginger was slammed to the ground and blondie stood victorious.

"Bastard! You cost me the games!" Derek cried out, and for a second both boys look to them panicked like they'd actually done something wrong. Valor gave a dismissive wave, and they both sighed in relief before bowing to shower off.

Valor turned away from the floor "Hephaestus, pass on to the instructors I recommend Samuel Tarly be removed from tribute training immediately"

His friend, or at least the closest thing Valor had to one, nodded in acknowledgement. Those two were battling it out to stay in training, and one had lost.

Derek held his hands behind his head "Don't know why it matters, it's not like the other boy will last much longer either if he's already in the bottom two"

"Hm" Victor hummed, turning the corner "Miracles can happen. He's got a good head, just needs to strengthen up a bit"

"He's a runt, he never will"

Valor neither agreed nor disagreed, not willing to burn bridges just yet. Derek had a hard time seeing ahead, seeing the bigger picture. It was one of the main reasons he hadn't been picked to go.

Hephaestus could have gone this year. He had almost everything right, a good brain and enough brawn to win. He'd been Valor's main competition for years, Derek trailing close enough behind to be a threat, but not close to really be one. Fortunately, Hephaestus had an unfortunate accident in training a few months before the quell had been announced, and lost an eye.

Really, a truly unfortunate accident Valor had no part in.

"If you're done" he suggested "I need to get ready for the reaping"

Derek bristled at the reminder, but Hephaestus just nodded, leading Derek away.

He walked briskly to his room, already showered and dressed in his suit for the reaping but there was one last thing he needed. He refused to go anywhere without it.

Tucked under his mattress where no one would find sat a flat stone, with an arrowhead chiseled into it. It had been a gift from his younger brother, Prosper.

Prosper was already in peacekeeper training. His parents refused to send him to the mines, and with Valor already lined up for the games they decided a different path was in order for him. He wasn't sure if he loved his brother, but the rock certainly made him feel warm inside.

He pocketed the rock quickly, standing and giving one last look at his room.

He didn't spend all his time here like some tributes. His parents insisted he come home for weekends, attend functions and gatherings with them, help them portray their perfect family. Sure, they were proud of him for all he accomplished, but they didn't love him. Love wasn't a factor in his family.

As a result, his room was empty of anything he truly cared for. The boys he competed with could be vicious, and he refused to show weakness.

In the lobby all the other boys waited for him. He could spot near the back the blond boy he'd suggested stay, and the redhead he'd fought nowhere to be found. Of course, only those who actually had a chance could walk with him to the reaping. Even Derek and Hephaestus weren't there, as Valor had beat them out. They'd probably already made their walk of shame to the reaping alone. Maybe they went together.

"Gentlemen" He called out from the front of the crowd, and every head snapped to attention. Good, they knew how serious he was "Today is my reaping day, the day I officially move from candidate to tribute, and in a few weeks I will return a Victor. Next year I will Mentor one of you in your games, taking you from tribute to victor as well." he looked over the entire crowd "I may not pick my tribute, but I expect you all to train your hardest so as to not disappoint me. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

He grinned. This was what power felt like, and he'd only had a taste yet "Good, then let's get moving"

They followed him, oldest to youngest in the back through the crowds. Even behind the twelve year olds the potential tributes not yet old enough for reaping followed, as was allowed for being a potential tribute. They would part from them once they actually checked in.

The peacekeepers all appraised him once they arrived at the justice square, eyeing their next Victor. They probably liked what they saw. He checked in, and didn't wait for his potential candidates before moving down the line the front right before the stage.

The crowd of eighteen year old boys all recognized him, of course they did. He was Valor Tehan, and he was not to be forgotten. The crowd parted, creating a space for him right front and centre. Perfect for the cameras to spot him.

They timed it perfectly so that, as soon as the twelve year old candidates finished checking in the reaping began.

Josephine Petal took the stage, her skin an uncomfortable looking red shade that he knew must have been on purpose. Some new Capitol fad or other.

"Hello, District 2!" She cried out, clapping her hands in excitement as the crowds responded in turn crying out in excitement. He roared with the other boys, fists pumping in the air. There was an energy under skin, a thrill like he'd never felt before. It was his time, it was his turn! No more waiting, no more beating out the other boys. Today he would go to the Capitol, like he deserved.

"Now this year you all had the extra special privilege of selecting your tribute this year, how fun!" She gave an exaggerated wink at the audience, and he deliberately did not roll his eyes no matter how tempting it was "But first, our very special video!"

Every year they watched the same video showing the horrors of the Dark Days, and every year Valor tuned it out. He didn't fight in the war, why should he care?

"Are we ready?" Josephine cried out, ear extended to the audience as they all shouted in glee. She clapped, heading to the girl's bowl with a single slip of paper inside.

Valor's district partner, fellow tribute, and biggest competition in the upcoming games.

"Livia Catonis!"

As expected, a girl broke from the eighteen year old crowd to approach the stage. To his surprise, she was albino.

Already she was showing a sweet and demure smile for the cameras, but he could see the muscles rippling her arms. Strategic, and smart. She would have to be to be his district partner. This girl was deadly, and he was excited. A fine district partner indeed.

"And now for the boys!"

As Josephine walked over to the boys' bowl he could barely stand still. Of course, he did stand still, because he was a Tehan and Tehan's were nothing less than perfect. But no matter how he squared his shoulders or planted his feet he couldn't help the energy he felt buzzing under his skin.

It was time.

"Valor Tehan!"

It was his time.

* * *

If Livia was being honest, she didn't expect anyone to visit her once the reaping was done. She didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, any real friends to wish her luck and good fortune. She didn't need it, she had skill on her side.

She'd already received her last assessment that morning, and her teachers would be expecting her back soon. No need to say goodbye.

So, if Livia were to be perfectly honest, she was just a little bit surprised when the peacekeeper poked his head in and warned she would only have ten minutes. Although, once her mother came through, she shouldn't have been. Of course her mother would want some parting words. They hadn't even seen each other this morning.

Livia stuck out her chin and said proudly "I did it"

Her mother was unmoved, nodding her head "I know."

"I'm going to go out there, and win"

Once more, she nodded "You'd better"

She felt frustration rising in her "I _will_. I beat out the competition with my own skills and hard work. I proved to them all what I can do"

Her mother tilted her head slightly to one side, already looking bored with the conversation "Did you?"

Livia felt cold water slowly begin to fill her, a chill in her bones "What?"

"Did you prove yourself? Because the money I had to throw at them-"

Livia immediately stood to her feet, towering over her mother "You did what?"

She was unmoved "Sit down Livia, stop behaving like a child. I did what I had to, to ensure your entrance to the games"

Livia's eyes were wide with shock, meeting her mother and resisting the urge to cry "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that." She snapped "You really think they'd have let you in otherwise? You, with your albinism and vision problems and all your imperfections?"

Livia felt like she was shaking. Maybe she should sit back down.

Her mother continued "You might not be better than your fellow candidates but the least you can do for me is to go out there and beat your fellow tributes. Honestly after everything I've done for you..."

Her mother shook her head "You were created for one reason and this is it. Don't fuck it up."

With those parting words she left the room. Her ten minutes weren't even up yet.

Livia counted to ten, then thirty, then sixty, and then hundred when she couldn't calm down. When she finally reached two hundred without feeling an inch of relief from the anger boiling within her she finally gave in.

She started screaming. She ripped the pillows apart and threw them across the room. She took a vase off its stand and threw it at the wall, smashing the glass to pieces. She flipped the couch on its side, tossed the rug at the wall, smashed the fancy side table. All the while screaming she ripped the room apart.

After what felt like hours of meaningless destruction the Peacekeepers came to collect her for the train. She knew what she must look like, her eyes red and blotched, her hair a mess around her head.

She smoothed one hand over her hair, flattening the frizz just the tiniest bit. She collected herself, shoving all the anger and rage at her mother down, down, down deep inside her to feed off of during the games.

If nothing else, she would be memorable.

* * *

Valor's family came to say goodbye because it was expected of them, not because of any particular attachment to Valor himself. At least that was what he assumed, based on their behaviour.

His mother and father were there, dressed in their best as was expected of the Tehan family. They were fighters through and through, his father was a peacekeeper and his little brother would be too. Valor's win wouldn't mean anything to them, they already had enough to survive easy.

It would mean something to Valor though. He'd never work a day in his life again once this was done. A house in the Victor's Village, and annual trips to the Capitol. He couldn't wait.

In fact, he was so excited to get this thing over with he would probably do just about anything to be literally anywhere than in this room exchanging awkward pleasantries with his parents. He didn't even need this time. What was the point? He only ever saw them every week or so anyways, and it wasn't unusual for him to go a few weeks without if training got intense or he was injured. This was just like that, nothing else too it.

"What do you think the Capitol is like?" The only person he cared for here, his younger brother Prosper, was sitting by his side. Both of his parents were standing, probably didn't want to wrinkle their garments.

"Shiny, and clean"

Prosper nodded, already with a hard set to his jaw at fifteen years old. He had a small scar across his nose from when he first started peacekeeper training, and had mouthed off to a superior. They'd made him run laps until he collapsed. Father had given him the scar.

"Bet the food is nicer"

"I presume the food will be of a higher quality" His mother corrected, glaring down at the younger boy. Prosper shrunk under her gaze.

He tilted his head "Most likely"

His parents turned back to each other, discussing some trouble or other their neighbour had gotten involved in. They'd disappeared, and his parents were wondering if their gardener was available for hire. Their own had retired a month ago, and the gardens needed tending with the approaching winter.

Prosper cut into his eavesdropping "Are you scared?"

He blinked for a moment, wondering if he heard right "Pardon me?"

Prosper shook his head "Never mind"

Valor hesitated, contemplating his words for a moment. Their parents were still distracted with their discussion.

"Not really, I've been training for this my whole life"

Prosper nodded, and that was that.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long disappearance, but I promise this story is still continuing! In an effort to not burn myself out I've been writing the reapings in whatever order I like, but I'm still only posting them in actual district order. Fortunately this means I do have more chapters to post! Districts 3, 4, 7, and 12 are already written and I've started District 5. I'll try and post these once a week so I can write in the meantime. **

**I gotta say, I love these tributes! One reason this chapter took so long was the wait for my District 2 boy, but dang is he something. I also love Livia's brutalness, and am really excited to see where these tributes go (not even I know! The Victor has not yet been decided) **

**All in all, thank you everyone for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you next week! **


	4. District 3 Reaping

"There! That girl! Stop her!"

A shiver went up her spine as she spun around, the Peacekeepers already pushing their way through the busy reaping day crowds. Well dressed adults parted, staring in disdain as she yelped before dashing forward through the gaps in the throngs of people. The loaf of bread she'd thought she hadn't been spotted snatching was pressed closely to her chest, the warmth leaching into her clothes.

She turned left around a corner, only to immediately do a 180 and go right instead as more peacekeepers came around the corner. Pushing herself to the limit she sprinted down the emptier road, the slap of her bare feet echoing off the surrounding buildings. Already she could hear the thunderous boots of the peacekeepers catching up.

They may have been faster, but she knew the streets better.

On a dime she turned down the alley way just past the post office, sliding between the dumpsters and the wall and shimmying out to the other side. She stopped for a moment to breathe, looking over her shoulder to check on her pursuers. The alley had slowed them down, but not enough. Taking one last winded breath she kept going.

Down the next road she went, hoping to disappear into the crowds but they parted upon seeing her. Most of them were nice enough if they caught her slipping a hand into their pocket, but none of them liked her enough to get in between her and the peacekeepers. Especially ones shouting for her arrest. Especially not after the newspaper headline about her a few weeks ago.

She led them into the industrial zone, narrowly avoiding grabbing arms, and stealing precious seconds ducking into spots they couldn't fit and had to go around. Still she didn't lose them, and decided she had no choice.

As they continued the shout for her to stop, even starting to sound as winded as she felt, she instead sprinted up to the giant looming chain link fence surrounding the great electrical grid that powered this sector of District 3. In the grande scheme of things this grid wasn't important, it didn't produce power just distribute it, but it still garnered razor wire atop of the fence. But it didn't garner patrolled guards, or routine maintenance on the fence itself.

It was because of this she knew to slip under the loose piece of fence where last year's flood had knocked it loose. Before they could catch up, she was under and through, dodging around the giant metal protruding from the ground.

"Stop it kid! Get out! It's dangerous!" They called from the other side of the fence, unwilling to follow her through. It was dangerous, but only if you didn't know what you were doing. Thankfully, Gadget Blaire did.

She almost wanted to let out a whoop of glee as she finally lost sight of them, slowing to a walk to catch her breath. The grid was so big they wouldn't know where she would come out from. All around her there was the loud buzzing of electricity passing through the exposed metal coils overhead, disappearing into the lines that criss crossed District 3's skies, or underground to feed the surrounding factories. She could almost feel her hair stand on end from the stagnant power in the air.

She emerged from the other side, slipping once again under another chunk of loose fence she'd seen some kids pull up a few years ago. She was only a few blocks from her neighborhood now, the walls more graffiti covered, the windows more broken.

Old Mrs. Dellos was outside sweeping her front step, and offered a small wave as she saw Gadget go by, which she gladly returned. Mrs. Dellos was raising her grandson Caprice after her daughter and son-in-law died in an illness that swept the district years ago. She only had one eye, which she claimed to have lost in the Great War against the Capitol all those decades ago, and was missing three fingers on her left hand. Sometimes Gadget and her friends helped Mrs. Dellos around the house; she was getting too old and starting to forget things. She wasn't sure what Caprice would do when she was gone.

As she approached her own battered front step she caught sight of her little brother Driver sitting on the bottom stair, the only of her siblings not yet old enough for the reaping.

Gadget was the middle child of a large family, with her little sister Syrie only 13, and her older brother Alden being the only ones of reaping age. This was the first year her oldest brother, Ark, was safe.

"You're late" Driver taunted, throwing pebbles at a rusted tin can a few feet away from him "Mom's throwing a fit"

Gadget grimaced, shifting the squished bread loaf against her chest "Lost track of time, I'm fine"

"Mhm" he hummed, producing a soft 'ting' as he landed a pebble against the can. Gadget hurried past him inside.

In the kitchen her mother was fussing over Alden, making sure he looked his very best. She wasn't sure why her mother was worried; Alden had no chance of winning the games, so obviously nobody voted for him. No one would vote in a tribute who didn't have a shot.

She snuck past them into her room where Ark was waiting, a dress for her already laid out.

"You're late" he complained "We're supposed to be leaving soon"

She shoved him out of the room "I know, I know! Driver already gave me the spiel I'll get ready. Wait!" She grabbed his arm, shoving the bread at him "Got this, this morning"

He shook his head, a disappointed look crossing his face "Gadget..."

"Doesn't matter!" She shut her door, throwing off the practical rags she'd been wearing in favour of her once a year reaping dress, the stitching adjusted every year for her by her father to fit her. Her brother's got hand-me-downs but she and her sister got the same thing every year.

"It matters when it puts your face on the front page of the newspaper!" he hissed from the other side of her door "You're going to get thrown in juvenile detention hall!"

She slung her arms through the sleeves, pulling her hair out of the way. The dress hung off her awkwardly, she hadn't put on much weight since last year "Only if they catch me"

He groaned "But they will! They're getting closer every day, Gadge..."

She buttoned up the buttons on the front of the dress "I'll be careful from now one"

She opened the door to his worried face "I'd rather you stopped entirely."

"I don't have the luxury of that" she pressed her mouth into a thin line " We don't have the luxury of that. Driver needs to eat, and Syrie needs to eat, and they're both growing kids. I'll take more tesserae next year, happy?"

She didn't mention the obvious, that with the voting system in place there had been no tesserae available this year, and Ark wasn't getting the hours he needed at the factory. It had been hard, hard times before Gadget had taken up her profitable habit.

"You know that's not what I want-" But she pushed past him, into the living room where her father and Syrie waited. The two of them looked up as she entered "We leaving?"

"Just about!" Her mother called from the kitchen, flying into the room in a frenzy "We've been waiting on you just about all morning, where have you been?"

"Studying" the old lie slipped past her lips easily "I have a test tomorrow, thought I'd get some last minute cramming in with Lila"

Her mother stared her down, all the lies and stories she'd been telling this year pressed between them; the truth all unveiling in that damning newspaper report a few weeks ago. Her face on the cover, "Young pickpocket Gadget Blaire, Age 15, still at large" on the headline.

There'd been fights, and ugly arguments after the truth had come out. All those months they thought she'd been in school; she was out on the streets stealing from others more fortunate them. She still didn't regret it, it put food on the table. It was still putting food on the table. Syrie fit her reaping dress this year, Driver didn't look ready to fall over at any moment. She did what she had to not just for her to survive, but for her family to survive. She would never regret that.

But she did regret the trust lost between them.

As a family they left the house, locking the door behind them (for all the good it would do) and began the long walk to the justice building. Along the way Mrs. Dellos and Caprice joined them, her father and the old woman gently chatting. Her mother clung to Alden's arm. Driver and Syrie played tag around the group, running circles around them. She and Caprice talked about the upcoming winter, and what it would mean for their families. Apparently, Mrs. Dellos was getting worse; she'd forgotten who Caprice was the other day.

"I need to start working soon, get an apprenticeship in the factories" He'd said on the way to the reaping "But then who will take care of mama?"

Neither of them had the answer.

Lila joined them eventually on the way, her own family trailing along. Lila was still in school, Lila was going the full 12 years to graduate and become one of the engineers designing the things they'd be making down in the factories. She could do it to, she was smart enough and her family had the money to keep her in until the end. Everyone had said Gadget was smart enough as well, when she applied herself. Gadget was just more concerned with keeping her family alive.

Eventually they came out onto the justice square where hordes of people already waited. A late summer heat still hung heavy over their heads, making the back of her neck sweat.

She hugged her father, then her mother, then Driver, then Ark before going to check in with Syrie, Alden, and Caprice. They pricked her finger, and gave her the eye before allowing her through.

The realization of what the reaping would really mean for her hit like a freight train.

"Fuck" She whispered as she walked over to designated are square in the middle of all the kids "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

She didn't even think about getting checked in, about how it would confirm her identity, how they'd know her from the newspaper. Of course, they hadn't forgotten, of course. They would never let her leave this place, they'd have guards at every exit just waiting to nab her. She'd made a fool of them lately, and they wouldn't let it pass.

She felt like the crowds were closing in on her, which was partially true as more people arrived, but her breath felt like it wasn't coming in right. She felt light headed and dizzy.

"I'll need to run as soon as everything finishes, under the guards watch and through the abandoned plant, past the junkyard and into the school. I'll hide there until they stop looking..." she mumbled to herself, the other kids giving her the stink eye. They knew who she was, everyone and their dog did at this point.

"Welcome, welcome!" Their district escort Rupert Cornwall announced just barely breaking her from her panic. His suit was a plain black but his hair, eyebrows, and lips were a neon yellow, just as it had been every year since he'd started escorting District 3. He must have thought he was so funny, yellow hair in the power district. Hilarious.

He ignored the mostly silent crowds "As you all know this year the tributes were selected by you!" he pointed finger guns at the crowd, which elicited a few nervous giggles mostly from the adult side of things. The kids all stared in wide attention "I'm excited, I hope you're excited! But first, our very special video from the capitol!"

Gadget couldn't focus on the war video playing, too caught up in her own fear over the people around her, the peacekeepers watching her. Maybe she could slip out before the names were called, get a head-start. How would they even know?

The video came to a close and Rupert clapped his gloved hands "I just love that! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for"

As he reached into the empty glass bowl for the single slip of paper you could hear every breath taken by every citizen in the square. Not a sound was made.

He unfolded the slip and announced to the world "Gadget Blaire"

She felt the world tilt, felt her knees collapse under her. The kids around her all parted, just like the crowds this morning as she'd fled with the stolen bread. The pressure in her head increased and increased until she finally felt herself break, bursting into violent tears right there in the middle of the reaping ceremony.

* * *

"Hey, shush, you're okay"

He gently rocked Cress on his, the toddler incessantly crying with only the urgency a one year old can manage. He made his way into the kitchen, sobbing toddler still on his hip as he reached for the bottle of milk he had warming on the gas stove. He plucked it out of the pot of water, dribbling a few drops on his inner wrist before popping it in his little brother's mouth, immediately silencing his cries as he happily ate.

Cress was thin, too thin for a baby his age and it was showing. He was always fussy, always crying in need because they didn't have enough food, enough diapers, enough space. Paxton had already learned crying didn't get him more food when there wasn't any to be had. It wasn't fair, Paxton should have been able to wail his five year old heart out while mother tried to gently teach him he wouldn't always get his way. Not this cruel lesson life had forced upon him.

"Dusk?" His mother's weary voice floated in from the hall "What's the matter?"

He answered much more quietly "It's nothing mom, Cress was just hungry"

She drifted into the room, her thin frame barely making a sound on the floor. She worked deep in the factories doing repairs, and almost never saw the sun because of it. Dusk's younger siblings weren't the only ones suffering from their poverty.

She reached out her arms to take Cress, but as he passed him over Cress began to fuss and whine until Dusk took him back.

"I- I'm sorry, I don't know why-" he whined. Cress had never done this before, refusing his mother like that. Dusk just took care of him when it was absolutely necessary, when his parents weren't here.

His mother looked close to tears but she just shook her head "It's alright, it's to be expected when I'm never around I guess"

With the birth of his younger brothers his parents had been forced to work longer hours to provide for them, and had taken advantage of Dusk's ability to now care for them. Digit, his ten year old sister, helped when she could. He hated to think it, but it was true. His parents were almost never around anymore.

His mother brushed past him towards the gas stove "I'll start on breakfast"

The lump in his throat prevented him from replying, but he nodded in agreement taking Cress to the hallway where Paxton was standing in their shared bedroom doorway, rubbing his eye.

"You weren't there" he whined, looking up indignantly at his older brother.

He chuckled "I know, little monster here woke me up"

Digit came up behind him, her face more serious than normal "Is it today?"

"Yeah" he exhaled "Yeah, so let's get ready okay? Everyone got their best wears ready?"

Everyone did not, in fact, have their best wears ready as was usual for children; and so while Digit got herself ready he helped Paxton pick out his cleanest, least ripped outfit. Cress watched from their shared bed where he proudly sat up on his own. It was only a couple months ago he couldn't even lift his head up, and Dusk wondered if it was normal for babies to grow up this quickly. Probably, but still it felt momentous to him.

With 2 out of 4 siblings ready he got himself dressed in something not sweat stained or too ripped. The end result wasn't the best, his still had holes in the knees of his pants, and oil stains around the cuffs of his shirt; but it was only missing two buttons and it had a collar so, good enough.

By the time he'd gotten Dusk into something comfortable they could all hear his parents arguing from the kitchen. He grimaced, turning to his upset looking siblings.

"Come on" he ushered them towards the back door "Backyard story time"

Their backyard was really just the alley that ran between their house and their neighbours, leading maintenance workers to the electric grid down the block. Sometimes it was filled with broken glass, or needles, but usually it was safe for them to play in. Most often he brought them back here when mom and dad started fighting again.

They all sat on the back step, Cress on his lap; Paxton on digit's "So, what do we wanna hear today?"

"The fire witch! Tell us more about the fire witch!" Paxton clapped his hands together. Digit nodded quickly, her hair flying all over her head in her excitement. Cress cooed a noise that could have been agreement, but was more likely just reacting to the excitement around him. He wasn't quite old enough to understand speech yet, was he? Dusk wasn't sure.

"Okay, so where did we leave off?"

"The fire witch was on top of the mountain, surrounded by wolves!"

"Right, right. So the fire witch was atop the mountain, the wounded prince by her side right? But they weren't alone, no, for the dark knight had followed them up! He grabbed the prince and told the witch to throw herself to the wolves, or he'd kill him! She didn't know what to do, the wolves were biting at their heels, biting at their toes, desperate for a taste of their blood. And the witch stood there, unmoving, unsure. She didn't want the prince to die! But then she looked closer and she realized he was drawing..."

His siblings leaned in, ears open and eyes wide as he drew out the story for them

"... A magic rune on the knight's hand, in his own blood. Before the knight what had happened, she activated it with her magic and the knight cried out in pain, falling towards the wolves, but he was taking the prince with him! The witch jumped forward, reaching out a hand to him-"

The back door slammed open, his mother standing there. Her face was flushed, and his father stood a few paces behind her head bowed in shame. He could guess what they'd argued about, the food most likely, or more so the lack of it.

"Get up" she snapped, frustration curdling in her voice "We're going to the reaping."

None of the kids dared ask where breakfast was.

His mother finally took Cress from him, much to the toddler's displeasure, as they all walked to the justice square. Paxton held his and Digit's hands between them, their father trailing behind.

When they reached the square, they parted ways; Dusk the only one between them old enough for the reaping. His father gave him a hug, his mother smoothed down his hair, and then they were off to join the crowds of observers.

After checking in he went over to his designated zone with the other fifteen year olds, where Caspian was waiting. He and Caspian had been friends for years and years, they'd known each longer than they hadn't, and their friendship had been through a lot. Every reaping they stood together, the advantage of being the same age, and every year after they took off on some adventure with Dahlia to celebrate another year alive.

This year they talked about checking out the dried sewage tunnels that ran along the edge of the district, where there was rumoured to still be old anti-capitol graffiti from back during the war. Dahlia had heard from her sister who'd heard from the one eyed old lady a neighborhood over about it.

Caspian grinned as he caught sight of him, and the two of them embraced in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey" He greeted, clutching back just as tightly. The reaping was always an exciting event, the factory managers and their families dressed in their very best, a day off school, seeing all your old friends. It was just always encompassed with that never ending fear that your friend, classmate, or family member was going to join a fight to the death.

Caspian pulled away "Hey" He was more tempered during the reaping; Caspian was endless energy bouncing off the walls and fueling their great adventures. But on reaping day he was calmer, maybe it was worry for himself, maybe it was worry for his three sisters.

They just had to get through the next hour, then they'd be off to the sewage tunnels.

They kept an arm around each other's shoulders as Rupert Cornwall came onto the stage with his usual welcome and neon hair. They clutched each other tightly as he greeted the mostly silent crowd, bringing in their usual war video.

While the propaganda droned on, Caspian leaned over and whispered in his ear "No matter what you're my best friend, you know that?"

"Yeah!" Dusk kept his voice down, but just barely "and you're mine"

Caspian had tears growing in his eyes "And-" he cut off himself, not taking his gaze off the screen. He bit his lip, clearly fighting back sobs "If anything happens to me, if I get reaped"

They were both shaking with how tightly they held each other, faces determinedly facing the front. They were both nobodies, people the district didn't care about or know, which made it much easier to send them off. Any one of them, or the boys around them, were just as likely to be sent in.

"If I get reaped, look after my family" he finally bit out.

"Of course" Dusk's voice was hoarse "And you'll look after mine?"

He could feel Caspian's nod next to him. They didn't offer worthless platitudes that it wouldn't happen, just a grim acceptance of what was to come if it did.

The video came to a close and Rupert clapped his gloved hands "I just love that! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for"

He could feel his friend's tension in his shoulders, the barely concealed stress and fear rocketing through his body. Dusk was only thankful his siblings weren't old enough to be reaped yet, all he had to worry for was Dahlia.

Rupert plucked the single slip of paper from the giant oversized glass bowl and cried out clear as day "Gadget Blaire!"

And just like that a breath was released from the crowd as a cry echoed out from the girl's side. It wasn't Dahlia, it wasn't Caspian's sisters.

"They're okay" Caspian laughed, tears streaming down his face "They're okay"

"They're okay" Dusk echoed, as the cries increased and a sickly skinny girl was brought to the stage. She'd been in the papers awhile ago, a piece about an increase in thefts in the area. She wasn't singlehandedly responsible for these, but her face and name had been the picture they'd chosen. It was no wonder she'd gone up.

"And now for the boys!" Rupert was undisturbed, they cried almost every year. If he had district 1,2, or 4 it'd be a different story.

It felt like the storm had passed, knowing the female tribute wasn't someone they knew. He should have known better.

"Dusk Wildbloom!"

Caspian was shaking his shoulder but he barely felt it. He felt the ground had swallowed him whole, leaving nothing but a husk of a man behind.

Caspian was crying again, and Dusk could do nothing but join his tribute partner on the stage.

* * *

Gadget wouldn't have been surprised if no one visited her.

Logically she knew that wasn't going to be the case. Her family would come say goodbye. Her friends too, maybe some former classmates. Neighbours, perhaps.

But still this whole thing felt like her fault. If she hadn't been caught, if she'd been smart enough to talk her way out of it, or block her face from them taking her picture. A million things she could have done to stop that newspaper article from running, and here she was; being sent to her death.

The peacekeeper told her she had only ten minutes, and then her whole family was piling in.

Driver crawled into her lap, his tears soaking a spot in her dress. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her abdomen.

Syrie hopped up next to her, also burying her face in her dress. The two of them sobbing was audible throughout the room.

Her father fell to his knees before her, grabbing her hand "Gadge... I..."

"I'm sorry" She choked out, her own tears running rivers down her cheeks "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean this to happen"

"Oh honey" he whispered, kissing her clutched hand. He pressed his forehead to the top of her hand, bowing his head so she couldn't see his face "Honey I'm the one who should be sorry, I never meant for you to have to do any of this"

Her mother sat down next to her, face carefully clear of any tears. She began running her fingers through her hair, along her scalp. It felt strangely smoothing.

Alden sat on her other side, next to Syrie. He reached an arm around her shoulders "You'll be okay, you'll be fine" he whispered into her hair, where he planted a soft kiss.

Ark, next to her father on the floor, said nothing. His eyes fixed permanently on the ground spoke for himself.

"Here" Her mother pressed something into her free hand, closing her fingers around it "For your token"

She peeled her fingers open, gasping "Mom! No..."

In her palm sat her mother's golden ring, possibly the most expensive thing they owned. Her father had sold his last year to prevent Ark from taking tesserae for his last reaping.

"Take it" her mother affirmed "and bring it back to me Gadget, so help me god"

She nodded, even though they both knew it was impossible "Okay." She was crying again; she couldn't help it "Okay"

"Put all that running from the peacekeepers to good use" Alden laughed, although it sounded a little wet "and you'll never have to do it again if you win"

"When you win" Her mother snapped "When."

None of them deigned her with a response. When the peacekeepers came to collect them her mother and father had to drag Driver and Syrie away, who both started screaming.

"NO!" Driver thrashed in his mother's arms "Gadgie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean today! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay!" She shouted back as her mother wrenched him out the door "It's okay! I love you! I love all of you!"

Ark was the last out the door, and he gave her one last hug "Please come back" he cried "Please try your very best to come back"

"I will" She swore "I promise I will"

And then she was alone in the room.

She felt like she wasn't getting enough breath. Was she hyperventilating? Was she going to die? What a stupid way to die, before the games even began.

"Ten minutes" The peacekeeper warned, and then Caprice, Lila, and Corey were hugging her.

"Fuck, Gadget, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Corey repeated himself over and over again.

Lila was crying unstoppably, clutching her back. Caprice was shaking with rage.

"This is bullshit!" He cried out "Bullshit! So what you fucking stole to feed your family? You weren't the only one! They just grabbed your picture! Why didn't they vote up one of the oldest kids who'd have a chance!?"

"Because even the oldest kids don't stand a chance" Lila's shoulders shook with the force of her tears "Not against the careers"

"Lila!" Corey's jaw dropped. Gadget exhaled a shuddering sob "Not cool!"

"She's right" Gadget didn't want to admit, but it was true "How am I supposed to go against that?"

"With your brain" Caprice placed a hand on each of her shoulders, staring her dead in the eye "With your innocent attitude, your crazy luck, and ability to outrun and outhide just about anything. They can't kill you if they can't hit you"

Corey nodded "Learn to outlast everyone else, take down the last wounded victor. You could do it, you really could."

Lila didn't say anything, and neither did Gadget. They all hugged one last time when the peacekeepers came to get them, goodbyes and well wishes in the air, and then she was alone.

She felt like she was floating in dizziness when the peacekeeper poked his head in "Ten minutes"

And in came old Mrs. Dellos. With her lost eye, and three missing fingers. Her persistent limp, and the hunch that had started in her back. The fire in here remaining eye that never went away.

"Chin up, dearie" she scolded "The war isn't over yet"

"Mrs. Dellos, I don't really stand a chance-"

"Not with that attitude! Do you know the battles I fought in for this nation?" She peered around the room, like there was a spy in every corner watching her "I led entire battalions during the war, in hopeless conditions. I faced down their hovercrafts, and later their interrogators" she absently rubbed the stumps where her fingers used to be "I've faced the impossible and I came out the other side. Keep your eyes open, the sun will rise again on you yet"

She stuttered for a response "Thank you Mrs. Dellos"

She nodded "Find someone you can trust to watch your back, or you'll find a bullet in it before you know it"

"More like a knife, probably"

She blinked, like she'd forgotten where she was. Maybe she had, remembering the war front she fought in, and the soldiers she'd lost "Right. Be careful too, won't you? Come back to us honey. Caprice will miss you very much."

"I will" she whispered "I promise I will"

As Mrs. Dellos left Gadget could see why she'd led legions during the war.

* * *

Dusk held Cress in the crook of his arm and tried not to think of how this would probably be the last time he would ever do this. His baby brother slept soundly, oblivious to the storm that had filled his older brother's mind.

"He prefers his milk a little too warm rather than too cold" He advised, not taking his eyes off his sleeping face "And he often wakes up in the middle of the night still. He's gotten the hang of pulling himself up using tables and things but can't quite walk on his own yet, so make sure you block off the stairs before he figures it out. He isn't talking yet but I think he's starting to understand words so talk to him as normally as possible if you can"

"Dusk..." His father had his hand on his shoulder, it was shaking.

He inhaled "Paxton is struggling with his arithmetic, but he gets it eventually so just be patient with him and walk him through the steps. Use your fingers. Make sure he does his homework every night, even when he says he doesn't have any. He's really good with his hands, all his teachers say he can be an engineer if he keeps up with his school so make sure he goes every day"

His mother said nothing, just kept her hand steady on his knee.

"And Digit's already smarter than me, so keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble" He continued "She knows wires and computers like the back of her hand and all the teachers know it, she's destined for something big so make sure she eats every morning and does her homework, and keeps out of trouble"

"We'll do our best" His father assured him, but he wanted to choke because that wasn't good enough! They needed to be there for his siblings, and they weren't going to change a damn thing about their lives. Who was going to rock Cress to sleep in the early morning? Who was going to walk Paxton and Digit to school? Who was going to make sure they ate every morning, and washed before bed?

"Please" His brother stirred as his shoulders shook with repressed sobs "Please, for Christ's sake, take care of them"

"We will" His mother agreed "And you'll come back to us when this is all done won't you?"

He shook his head, not daring to look at her "I'll try my best"

Paxton nudged him in the ribs from where he sat pressed against his side "Dusk, are you coming home with us?"

His mouth felt too dry, but neither of his parents offered an answer so he replied for them "Not today bud, maybe in a couple weeks okay?"

Paxton seemed down at the prospect "Will you finish the story for us?"

Right. The story of the fire witch he'd been telling them for weeks. How she lived in the woods, and hunted for the princess, and offered to go on the journey to slay the dragon in her stead. To be completely honest he'd been making it up as he went along, and didn't know how it ended. To be put on the spot like this when he felt so horrible wasn't the best for storytelling.

"He'll finish it when he gets back" Digit cut in "Right?"

He nodded, tears glistening "right"

The peacekeepers came to escort them out and he gave them all one final hug. He gently passed Cress to his mother, who stirred at the action and began to whine. Paxton said "See you in a few weeks" and Digit held him for a long few seconds.

"Please come home" she whispered into his stomach.

"I'll try my best" he repeated, not willing to get his bright little sister's hopes up.

His parents guided his siblings out the door, and as it closed he could his youngest brother burst into full out wailing. He collapsed into the sofa, head in his hands. Would his mother know how to calm him down when he got like this? Would she have the patience for it? He'd practically raised his siblings while his parents worked to feed them, what did they know about them?

Would they make Digit take his place? They better not, she was only 10! She was going places! He should have warned them against it, oh god it was too late to say anything else to them. He was never going to see them again.

He was never going to see them again.

The peacekeepers opened the doors again, and in came Caspian and Dahlia. Both of their faces were flushed with tears, eyes red and swollen.

"Dusk!" Dahlia cried, running into his arms. Caspian was close behind, enclosing them all in a group hug.

"Please come home" She begged "Please, please"

"Fuck it's not gonna happen, Dahl" He choked out "Not a fucking chance. Against those career killing machines? I'm mince meat"

"Don't talk like that" Caspian hit him "You've got plenty chance. You're" he gestured to all of him "you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but you're not 5. I don't need to lie to you. I'm going to fucking die in there"

"Fuck" he choked out "Please, please don't."

"Check out the tunnels for me okay?" He smiled through his tears "Go see all that anti-capitol bullshit and paint some more for me okay?"

Dahlia nodded "Fuck yeah we will. We'll paint a god damn mural in your honour"

"A secret mural" Dusk begged "Don't get in trouble for me"

They agreed "A secret mural. A memorial for you, you crazy kid"

He laughed, more tears slipping out "I love you guys, live your best lives for me okay?"

They nodded, and hugged, and cried until the peacekeepers came to take them away too. And then it was just him, alone, with the knowledge he'd never see an of them again.

"Fuck" he whispered, collapsing back into the couch "Fuck"

* * *

**Very annoyed with myself for two reasons. 1) Didn't get this up on Thursday, sorry my dudes. It's roughly a week later? Better than the wait for last chapter right? and 2) I don't know if other SYOT authors have faced this problem but I'm falling in love... with every tribute I write... I don't want to kill them... (Don't worry, this is going to be standard SYOT that will end with one victor and everyone else dead. I'm not going to have the rebellion swoop in fifty years early) **

**I gotta say the moment I read Gadget was a thief I decided to do the chase scene ending with the escape through the grid. The electrical grid is based off a real thing that exists right behind my work which means we've never lost power as long as I've worked there because we're directly hooked up to a main distributor of the power. I think that's how it works. Either way, I love this scrappy kid. **

**Does Dusk's story seem familiar? ;) If you got it, cool! If not, no biggie. I wanted to make it clear without making it too obvious so hopefully I succeeded in that. As an older sister myself (although my little brother is only a year younger than me so I've never had to take care of him) writing Dusk's scenes between him and his siblings broke my heart :( **

**District 4 should be up in roughly a week! **


End file.
